


Hermione's Fantasy

by Autumnmariefifa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29315427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumnmariefifa/pseuds/Autumnmariefifa
Summary: A Sunday night dinner at the Weasley's turns into something more between Hermione and the twins.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley/George Weasley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25
Collections: With Love Weasley





	Hermione's Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [With_Love_Weasley](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/With_Love_Weasley) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Weasley twins need to figure out how to share. Much love to my beta, I could not have done this without you! Also big thank you to whoever came up with this prompt, it was fun to write!

Fred and George Weasley have never had trouble sharing before. But that all changed the day they started dating, girls seemed to be the one thing they could not share. Fred liked the wild, feisty type whereas, George liked the more down to earth, quiet type. No one understood this as most twins end up in a triad. Unfortunately for them, they have not been able to find someone that has all of those qualities and would be interested. After the war, they noticed a person that had both traits but they couldn’t go for her. She would never agree to a triad, or so they thought. She saw Fred and George as jokesters with no serious side. Something they thought would never change. 

But everyone changed after the war, it had made everyone grow up and become different people, now don’t get them wrong they still liked pranking and everything else, but they had also matured and realized there was more to life. They were also old enough now where they wanted to settle down and possibly start a family. Molly made sure they knew it too, that they needed to start finding a wife to settle down and give her grandbabies. 

*******

“Hi, George how has work been?” Hermione asks, walking into the Burrow. 

Molly was holding a family get-together for the holidays, and of course, Hermione was always invited. Hermione was adopted into the family just like Harry. Molly and Arthur took over the mom and dad figure when Hermione was not able to reverse the obliviate spell she had done on her parents. 

“Busy, students are back for winter break and are keeping us on our toes,” George smiles at the girl, looking up over the stack of papers he had scattered around the table. 

“Where is Fred? Is he not coming for Sunday dinner?” Hermione asks, picking up a lemon tart from the platter on the table and popping it in her mouth. 

“He had to finish closing up the shop, he’ll be here soon.” 

Hermione nodded her head, before moving on and talking to Charlie who had arrived home for the holidays. Fred and George were the only two who thought the pair had been sleeping together. Another reason why he and Fred should not go after Hermione, George thought. Charlie would win, the bloke wrestled dragons for crying out loud. He watched her as she interacted with his family. She was the perfect one for them, but how would they be able to figure out if she would ever be okay with a triad. George noticed she was drinking tonight, which is not normal. He chuckled remembering the first time he had seen her drunk, she was carefree. He decided after the parents went to bed the young adults should play a drinking game. Maybe then they could get her to open up. The floo roared to life, filling the room with a touch of quick warmth and Fred stepped out. 

“Hello family, I am here,” Fred announces as if the floo was not enough to announce his presence. 

There were a bunch of hello's from all over the house, as well as a feminine laugh. Fred turned to his head to see Hermione laughing at something Bill and Charlie said. See, another example she was perfect to be an actual Weasley, Fred thought, smiling from ear to ear. The whole family loved her, even the extended family. 

“What are you grinning about dear brother?” George asked. 

“She really is perfect for us Forge.” 

*******  
After they ate and Molly and Arthur had finally gone to bed the young adults sat around the living room in a circle and were getting ready to play truth or dare, maybe a little kiddish, but they were playing it where if you didn’t answer or complete the dare you had to strip and take a shot of firewhisky. 

“Ron, truth or dare?” George asks his little brother.

“Truth.” 

“Is it true you are seeing Lavender Brown?”, he asks, wiggling his eyebrows at his brother. 

“Yes, but how did you know? We didn’t want to tell anyone,” he asked, a look of shock creeping on his face. 

George smirks as Ron takes his turn never answering his little brother. Finally, it came around to George again and he knew who he was going to choose. His smirk, everyone knew that was his mischievous smirk.

“Hermione, truth or dare?” He asks mischievously. 

“Dare,” she says, feeling brave with the alcohol coursing through her blood. 

“I dare you to answer this question. Would you ever think about being in a triad?” George asks.

“Well it would depend on who it was with,” she giggles. 

“George mate we agreed we wouldn’t say anything about this,” Fred tries to butt in. Fred knew this could end badly for all three of them. 

“Well, what about with me and Gred here? It’s no lie we don’t like sharing girls with each other, but you have everything we are looking for in a triad, you’re quiet and soft spoken but boy if you’re angry you're wild and carefree.” George says to her ignoring his twin. 

Charlie who was amused by his two little brothers but also knew Hermione’s little dirty secret decided to interrupt the twins, “Guys let the girl answer before you start bickering you may be surprised.” 

Charlie knew the girl would not ever decline a triad or even a threesome with his two little brothers, it was one of her fantasies he found out when they started getting close. He also knew the twins thought he was sleeping with Hermione, but he and Hermione had a strict best friend relationship. 

Charlie smirked when Harry and Ron gasped in horror and when Ginny’s jaw dropped as Hermione plopped down in Fred’s lap and kissed him soundly before breaking the kiss with him and kissing George. All three were a little breathless after that display of affection.

“Does that answer your question?” She asked a little out of breath. Fred and George both nodded, a little shocked that she just kissed them. 

“Finally might be able to play out your fantasy, eh little one,” Charlie chuckles. 

“What fantasy?” Ginny asks, looking at her brother.

“The three of them having a threesome,” Charlie said. 

“Charlie we agreed to never tell anyone,” Hermione whispered, face beet red from embarrassment. 

Charlie chuckled knowing Hermione wouldn’t be mad at him, they had been through a lot together and were too close for something like this to change their relationship. In fact, he knew she was enjoying the shocked look on everyone's faces, as most of them thought she was a goody to shoes who was a prude for such a thing. Bill was sitting in the corner laughing, after everything the twins had been through he knew it would still be tough for them to learn how to share Hermione. But he did not doubt that the three of them would work it out. 

********

Hermione, Fred, and George were at the flat above the shop. They left quickly after the kissing and Charlie giving Hermione crap. The look on Harry and Ron’s face was winning the gold medal in the Olympics. Everyone knew what the three of them were going to possibly get up to. There was heavy kissing between the three of them. Fred and George were already bickering on who got to touch her first. 

“Enough! There is enough body for both of you to touch,” she says grabbing Fred’s hand and putting it on her left breast and putting George’s on her right. “See? Share.” 

Fred attached his lips to the left side of her neck leaving trails of kisses as Geroge did the right side. Once they got the hang of how being synchronized worked they would be able to do more and be able to share more. Hermione made little whimpers in the back of her throat. They both started moving the kissing down to her chest but realized her shirt was in the way. They both lifted a side and slid it off, pausing to admire her beauty. After the shirt came off they started kissing down her chest sucking on her collarbone before moving lower. They made their way down to her breasts and started to kiss around the nipple before sucking on it. Fred was rougher where George was more gentle; it was like a sweet and salty combination, and it worked well with pleasing Hermione. George and Hermione were drunk, and Fred knew they should not go any further than making out. Fred pulled away, and looked up at Hermione’s face, she looked so beautiful. 

“George, Hermione we should stop, and make our first time special and after we take her on a date,” Fred stated. 

“Wait, you want to take me on a date?” Hermione asked softly. 

“Yes dear, we want to date you, make love to you, and keep you happy,” George said, placing a kiss softly on her neck. 

Hermione smiled at them, and they got under the covers and cuddled, George behind Hermione, and Fred in front. Hermione was sandwiched and she loved it.


End file.
